High Anxiety
High Anxiety is episode seven in season seven of Full House. It originally aired on October 26, 1993. Summary Michelle, who is in the second grade, is growing up faster than Danny is accepting. When she sees D.J. and Stephanie return from a trip at the mall, she longs to emulate them and go shopping for her own clothes, but that is hard to do when Danny still treats her like a baby. She insists that shopping with Danny is like him asking her to try on new clothes and holding them up and saying "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" However, her sisters explain to her that that was how it worked when they were little, to which she replies that she's not a little kid anymore. When she answers their (seemingly) personal questions about her by saying that she doesn't wear makeup, doesn't like boys, and still talks to her stuffed animals if she is not mad at them, they look at each other and determine she is still a "little kid". As Michelle grows more and more frustrated with Danny's overbearing nature, it gets to a point where she finally snaps, and angrily tells him to stop treating her like a baby. It is clear that both father and daughter have some changes to make. Danny realizes that he needs to let go and start letting the girls grow up as they get older, so he talks to Michelle, and admits that he has a hard time letting go. So, he promises to start treating her like a big girl. For example, while at school, as she, Derek, and Denise play Frisbee at recess, Derek manages to toss it so high it lands on a backstop. Denise volunteers to get it down for him, and later, so does Michelle. In both cases, Danny is able to coax each of them down. However, in Michelle's case, as soon as she is up there and she manages to get the Frisbee down, she starts suffering from acrophobia, the fear of heights. So, like the same way with Denise (and as the end-of-episode inspirational music plays), he does treat her like a big girl and reminds her to come down the exact way she went up – but going really slowly. Taking his advice of it "being a ladder", she does get down, with his guidance. Like with Denise, he reminds her the backstop has metal poles to both support her feet and to help her on her way down. As soon as she is back on her feet, this elicits applause from her classmates (and the studio audience). Father and daughter kiss and hug (and the audience "awwwww"s this wonderful moment). With a happy ending, they decide to go ahead and go home. Meanwhile, Jesse is overwhelmed by the fact that he has so many decisions to make about needs for The Smash Club. This gets to the point where he is struggling to make even the most minuscule decisions about the club. As a result, the living room is soon crowded with some unconventional new "furniture". Trivia *Stephanie's hair is different from this episode onward *Derek's "a great man who said that ' '" is a reference to , the 32nd U.S. President (1933–1945), and his famous line from his inaugural address *"High anxiety" is an actual term (although non-technical) referring to a state of extreme fear (It's also the title of a 1977 Mel Brooks film) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes